Muv-Luv Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Of administration and things Oh hey this is a thing. So in the event our bleating doesn't reach Heparin any time soon, we should probably ask Wikia for some admins or something (see http://www.wikia.com/Special:Contact/adoption). Since this place is slightly more active than a ghost town, that requires some sort of probably underwhelming democratic discussion. Ideally I'd like AgroTC and/or myself for reasons that I'd think are fairly self evident. please respond Blood-1 10:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) In terms of time, ideally, I think it would be best to wait another day or so before going ahead with anything. AgroTC 10:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It's required to be a week of discussion before you do anything anyways, I just wanted to get a rescue plan moving in advance so there's as few delays as possible if it's needed. Blood-1 18:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Galleries, fan art, etc. So basically, my feeling is that outside of gag articles and other fandom related content, fan art pretty much falls entirely outside the scope of the wiki. We aren't an image hosting service (in fact the Wikia ToS rather forbids it), there are much better places to look for these things (that copy any romanization mistakes I make, generally), and a lot of it ranges somewhere between kind of tacky to add to pages to out and out shitty where it's actively detracting from the quality of the page. On that note filling up pages with images for the sake of adding images–especially low quality sub-SD screencaps–once again falls outside of our mandate and doesn't particularly improve the wiki in my estimation. So I dunno, discuss it or something. Blood-1 (talk) 05:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S."ou" spellings are valid unless someone can point me towards this wiki being American or make an argument for any kind of consistency and prove that the majority of the text on the site isn't actually in Commonwealth English. P.P.S please respond This is troublesome matter. When I'm editing a page, I spend quite some time thinking out what to do and if it's worth it. Several times I simply backed off and discarded intended change. But at the same time we are fandom wiki. We can decide to keep things as formal as possible, or try to lighten things up here and there. Fan art don't have place here indeed, but as goes for images... I'm for reasonable benevolence. I've been to several wikis... Some sterile and strictly informational with minimal graphic content, others more flavourous. This one started as VERY laidback and though proper content is always worth more than jokes and allusions, we should still use some lightheartness to not turn it into sterile one. KuroganeNoTakemikazuchi (talk) 09:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, if an article or even a paragraph is not going to be how a character comes unto their vengance streak I don't see why an article can't be written in a more... well, joking manner. I mean as an actual character profile the Sagiri page was a poor example, but even I found it funny everytime I visited the page (not to mention reading the various comments). I think the Fandom Reactions section on the BETA page is something that can be kept, or separated into a different "Funnies" category; something like the Gag Articles, if we do decide to keep them as part of the wiki at the end of it all. Matsukaze's page is an example: "The Broest of age bros. Though, that's not saying much, all things considering as one is an NTRing dick, one might've been a girl all along and so forth." We could have something similar as the introductory paragraph (like on Sagiri's page) before going on to the more serious material (his roles in the games and other suchstuff). For the issue about images, I actually have two questions I wanted to ask. Firstly, is the current way of uploading a select set of sprites okay, or will one sprite to showcase one color variation do? And secondly, are 1080p DLs acceptable as pictures (at least until the Blurays come out)? Superior-chan (talk) 12:36, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I really didn't have the BETA page in mind at all. That section is very much a "fandom" thing even with the way the page was re-organized. If there's a specific joke or something that an image goes with that doesn't bother me at all, I meant more like character and TSF pages with random stuff from Pixiv tossed in the gallery for the sake of having more pictures on the page. I'm ultimately not going to care if it's 720p or 1080p, but 326p is pretty wat even if you consider the "I'm going to post the shittiest picture possible to illustrate the subject" idea. (considering they're just sort of random shots anyways) I kind of dislike having so many sprites because of the amount of age IP on the site that way, but in a lot of cases it's the only rear angle or whatnot we have and being worried about that at this point is perhaps a bit late. Blood-1 (talk) 23:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I can go around taking the fanart out from the affected pages if you want me to. About the snapshots and sprites, I'll try to keep it as "examples"; I think I kind of went overboard with the sprites because there were so many of them for any one TSF. Maybe two front views and one back? It'll also make them faster to load. The EF-2000 page is an example of what I think might help keep things generally tidy. If you think it's not a good enough improvement to warrant implementing it, then it's fine too. Superior-chan (talk) 11:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Articles Hi guys, just wanted to check if there is anyone else doing a summary of Adoration? I have one that is halfway done and should be ready by this week. Just checking in case someone else also has done one up, as I noticed quite a few summaries added over the last week. Gabgrave 00:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I don' think I'll be doing any actual summaries anytime soon. Superior-chan (talk) 12:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall Adoration well enough to do a detailed summary, so go right ahead. AgroTC (talk) 20:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, I'll post it up once I complete it then. Gabgrave 02:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) And done. Just in time for Ep9 of TE as well. Gabgrave 16:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, am thinking of doing a transcript of Rebrith as well, to clear out the missing pages on the main page (its like a gap in my heart). Wondering if it ok to leave Adoration the way it is for now. Btw, anyone can tell me how to get to the community page (this page) from the Muv Luv main page? I ended up having to google it to get here, as there is no direct link from the main. Same for the List of BETA hives page, which requires a link from the BETA page, but is not listed in any category.Gabgrave 08:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC)